HERMANDAD Y AMOR
by leidy otaku
Summary: KAGOME AMABA A SU HERMANO SOUTA PERO EL NO SENTIA LO MISMO POR ELLA, SU CORAZON ESTA ROTO POR SUS DURAS PÁLABRAS, PERO ELLA SE DA CUENTA QUE SIEMPRE QUE HAY ALGUIEN ROMPIEDO TU CORAZON HAY OTRA PERSONA DISPUESTA A PEGARLO DE NUEVO, UN TWO SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE TWO SHOT SON DE INUYASHA PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

LA HISOTRIA ES DE MI PROPIEDAD INSPIRADA EN UNA EXPERIENCIA PROPIA

DEDICADO A MI PEQUEÑO HERMANO AL QUE QUIERO TANTO.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_EL AMOR DE UNA HERMANA_

.- tu no sabes nada, ni siquiera sabes amar será mejor que no opines sobre mi vida.

no podía creer que siempre que tomaba una copa recordara esas palabras, era como si su hermano menor se las estuviera repitiendo.- que no se amar será cabronazo.- ya ni siquiera tenía caso enojarse no después de 7 años un hondo suspiro salió de sus labios, y pensar que a él era precisamente al que más amaba.

kagome alzo la mirada de su copa y pidió otra al hombre detrás de la barra, la chica volteo hacia la pista de baile y busco con la mirada a su amiga sango, está la había sacado de su casa para ir a la disco y divertirse un poco, era de más decir que cuando llegaron su amiga había desaparecido y ella decidió esperarla en la barra, cuando por fin la había encontrado un hombre se interpuso en su mirar y parecía que se dirigía hacia ella

.- señorita por qué tan sola no le gustaría salir a bailar con migo?

.- no gracias estoy esperando a alguien

.- a si pues te acompaño en tu espera

el chico que no era feo cabe decirlo se había sentado a un lado de ella

.- no es necesario no tarda así que por favor déjame sola

el chico sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura.- no hace falta que sigas fingiendo tu y yo sabemos que no esperas a nadie así que mejor te invito una copa

.- no es necesario, mi novia te ha dicho que la dejaras así que lárgate.- un hombre detrás de ella había dicho esas palabras, esta había volteado a verlo no podía describirlo bien ya que las luces del lugar no ayudaban mucho solo se había dado cuenta que era un hombre alto y delgado de unos 28 años y era bastante atractivo

.- lo siento linda hubo un problema en el trabajo espero que los insectos del lugar no te hayan incomodado.- después de decir esto el joven se acercó al rostro de kagome y la beso un beso suave en los labios, el joven sentado alado de ella se levantó avergonzado.

El hombre se separó de ella después de ver que el chico había huido del lugar

.- gracias, creo .- dijo kagome un poco avergonzada

.- mmm.- el chico asintió y se sentó donde hasta hace unos momentos se encontraba el otro hombre pidió un whisky en las rocas y en toda la noche no se oyó mas la voz de el

Las horas después de ese incidente pasaron muy rápido cuando sango fue a verla eran cuarto para las cinco

.- kagome vámonos ya estoy que muero.- la risa de la chica la hizo reír a ella también

.- si me imagino después de bailar toda la noche sin detenerte, es algo normal, bien solo deja que pague mi cuenta y podremos irnos.-

Sango asintió y le dijo que esperaría afuera, kagome se acercó al cantinero le dijo algunas palabras y después pago echo una última mirada a el lugar donde había estado sentada y después salió, cuando la chica hubo salido el cantinero le acercó al único joven sentado en la barra otro baso con el mismo contenido que había pedido horas antes whisky en las rocas

.- yo no he pedido nada.- dijo este

El cantinero asintió.- la señorita que se encontraba aquí hace unos momentos la pago y dijo que era en forma de agradecimiento.-

El chico acepto y sonrió el cantinero también sonrió mientras daba la vuelta para seguir con sus labores.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome vivía en un apartamento en el centro de la ciudad junto con su única amiga sango, kagome se había separado de su familia hace ya mucho tiempo y su trabajo le impedía irlos a visitar debes en cuando; sango se empeñaba en hacerla cambiar de hábitos llevándola en sus ratos libres al cine a los bares o como esa noche a las discos pero a ella nada de esto la entretenía, esta prefería estar en su oficina con sus números sus fieles compañeros sus amantes de noches en vela, pero su amiga le había hecho prometer que saldrían a bailar cada viernes no importaba ninguna excusa ellas irían a la misma disco para des estresarse había dicho, si como no, si ella ya se había dado cuenta que su amiga se quedaba de ver con un chico ahí, pero por sango ella aria cualquier cosa su amiga merecía que la acompañara no importaba cual fuera la verdadera razón de salir todos los viernes.

La semana había pasado más rápido de lo normal, sango y kagome se encontraban de nuevo en aquella disco eran un poco más de las diez de la noche y el lugar poco a poco comenzaba a llenarse, sango había ido a saludar a su ya nuevo novio mientras ella había tomado asiento en el mismo lugar que la semana pasada, pidió un poco de coñac, la chica comenzaba a sumergirse en sus recuerdos cuando sintió una fuerte y penetrante mirada esta volteo hacia quien la veía de esa forma y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con el chico que la ayudo la semana pasada, kagome alzo su copa en forma de saludo y este hizo lo mismo, él se acercó hasta el asiento alado de ella sin decir nada, ella por su parte había regresado la mirada a su baso; cada viernes después de eso era lo mismo era una rara amistad la que habían conseguido en ese lugar, ya que solo se saludaban y se sentaban juntos en la barra sin decir nada solo disfrutando de la compañía de él otro había veces en que el pagaba las bebidas de ella antes de irse, pero ese era todo el contacto que se tenían, ninguno de los dos sabía nada del otro ellos pensaban que no tenía caso presentarse puesto que solo eran compañeros de copas.

En una de esas noches en la que estos se encontraban entre la tercera y cuarta copa un chico se acercó a ella se posó atrás y nombro su nombre, kagome se tensó al oír la voz, el hombre alado de ella se dio cuenta de su reacción y se giró para poder ver a quien la llamaba, era un joven de 22 años de edad alto, delgado, tenía cierto parecido con la mujer sentada a lado suyo este supuso que debía de ser su familiar

La joven trato de levantarse pero el chico se lo impido

.-no por favor kagome no intentes huir esta vez tenemos que hablar.- el chico suplico que le oyera, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a escuchar

.-yo no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo así que mejor vete a casa mama te estará esperando

.- y a ti también desde hace siete años.- el chico dijo furioso

.- vamos souta este no es un buen lugar para discutir eso, hablaremos después- dijo la chica tratando de calmarlo, pero fue todo lo contrario el chico estaba bastante irritado y sus palabras lo habían hecho explotar

.- después cuando, cuando te den aviso de que mama a muerto o cuando ella te hable que por fin me eh ido de casa, eh, vamos dime kagome cuando podremos hablar sobre esto.- el chico se acercó peligrosamente a la chica.

.- souta cállate- las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, esta como pudo se levantó y corrió hacia el baño en donde se encerró.

Sango se había dado cuenta de todo y corrió a enfrentar a el hermano de kagome

.- souta que haces aquí?.- pregunto está bastante asustada por la presencia de él joven

.- sango eso ati no te importa quiero hablar con mi hermana y no me iré hasta lograrlo.- el chico se tambaleo y ella se dio cuenta de su estado

.- vamos déjalo ya bastante daño le has causado además estas borracho así no puedes hablar correctamente, yo te prometo que si te vas ahora la llevare yo misma a tu casa para que hablen solo déjame conversarla.- sango trato de ser lo más convincente posible para que este entendiera que no era un buen momento para estar ahí

.- bien me iré solo porque lo has prometido y espero que lo cumplas porque si no es así vendré a buscarla de nuevo.- el chico dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, la mirada de sango viajo hasta el baño en donde se encontraba su amiga

.- ufff.- suspiro mientras se disponía a buscarla cuando un suave apretón en su brazo la detuvo

.- ella se encuentra bien.- sango se sorprendió de la pregunta esta supuso que él conocía a kagome así que le contesto

.-no lo sé creo que no, pero ahora lo averiguare.- dijo ella zafándose del agarre

.- bien te acompaño.- el chico se levantó y fue tras sango después de decir aquellas palabras

Sango se encontró con la puerta del baño cerrada esta toco bastante tiempo para que kagome le abriera, cuando pudo entrar se encontró con una kagome muy mal sus ojos llorosos y su pose desliñada; ya le había visto así en su juventud pero de eso ya bastante tiempo no se había tirado al llanto desde aquella noche cuando decidió dejar a su familia habían sido siete largos años desde aquello y le dolía verla de nuevo así

.- vamos kag, levántate es mejor que vallamos a casa.- dijo sango pero esta no se movió

.- no puedo estoy muy cansada.- dijo por fin la chica, y era cierto sango trato de pararla pero por poco y se caen las dos, hubiera sido un golpe muy fuerte si no es porque el joven que esperaba afuera las sostuvo, sango dejo que este cargara a su amiga y la llevara hasta la salida

.- donde está su carro.- pregunto el chico

.- nosotros no tenemos carro venimos y nos vamos siempre en taxi.- explico sango

El chico se le quedo viendo un momento y después comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria.

Kagome quedo sorprendida al poder ver bien a aquella persona pudo notar que su cabello era de un color plateado y sus ojos eran de un color dorado esta tenía la sensación de a verlo visto en algún lado pero no recordaba donde, el sueño poco a poco comenzó a apoderarse de ella y esta no hizo mucho para impedir que este la tomara por completo.

.- adónde vamos.- pregunto sango un poco atrás de el

.- a mi carro, yo las llevare.- sango solo asintió ante la respuesta de el

Cuando estuvieron frente al automóvil de él este abrió la puerta y dejo en el asiento del copiloto a la chica que ya dormía en sus brazos, sango se subió en la parte de atrás mientras este terminaba de acomodar a la chica adelante, cuando el también entro al auto pidió la dirección a la cual debería dirigirse, sango se la dio y no hubo más platica en todo el camino; al llegar afuera del edificio sango salió primero para poder abrir las puertas para que el chico pasara sin ningún problema, cuando llegaron al departamento de estas sango guio a al chico hasta el cuarto de kagome para que la dejara en su cama, este así lo hizo la dejo en aquella cama y la tapo con su saco para que no tuviera frio estaba seguro que después su amiga la arroparía bien, el chico salió de él cuarto y la joven de cabello castaño se encontraba en la cocina poniendo algo en la estufa

.- te gustaría un poco de café, es mi forma de darte las gracias por traernos hasta aquí.- la chica le sonrió al finalizar aquella frase, y el solo asintió

El chico tomo asiento en la pequeña mesa que se encontraba a unos pasos frente a él, mientras la chica preparaba el café a este le dio tiempo de examinar el lugar donde aquellas chicas Vivian, era un lugar pequeño parecía que habían vivido ahí muchos años los cuadros de fotos y la falta de pintura así se lo decían, la mesa en la que se encontraba era de cristal era pequeña para su gusto pero suponía que para ser solo dos estaba bien, la sala y el comedor estaban unidas los sillones eran de un color azul marino y frente a estos se encontraba un pequeño televisor, la barra era lo único que separaba la cocina de la sala y aun así era bastante pequeña la cocina, pero a pesar de todo eso el lugar parecía muy acogedor no como su casa que era fría y lúgubre, la voz de la castaña lo saco de sus pensamientos.

.- no es muy buen café pero espero te guste, kagome se niega en gastar más de lo necesario en este tipo de cosas.- había dicho, y el solo sonrió

.- gracias por traernos a casa de verdad no debiste molestarte.- dijo ella un poco más seria

.- mmm, no fue nada, solo no podía dejarla después de verla así.- comento este sin darle ningún sentido a sus palabras

La chica lo miro por unos instantes y pudo notar algo en aquellos ojos dorados, extrañamente parecidos a los de inuyasha, entonces recordó que el había mencionado tener un hermano

.- sesshomaru taishio no?.- ´pregunto esta

El chico se sorprendió, estaba seguro de no conocer a ninguna de aquellas chicas

.- como es que.- fue interrumpido por la chica que termino la frase

.- te conocemos?, pues es muy sencillo reconocer a los taishio por el color tan peculiar de sus ojos y cabellos, tu hermano lo tiene igual.- finalizo esta

.- así que conocen a inuyasha he.- dijo este un poco molesto

La chica medito un poco su respuesta.- mmmm, lo conocimos en la universidad no era muy cercano a nosotras debes en cuando platicábamos, él nos contó que todos los hombres taishio tenían ese peculiar tono de cabello, y ese color de ojo; dejamos de tratarlo cuando kagome no pudo aceptar sus sentimientos

.- jum y por qué fue rechazado mi pequeño hermano.- el chico no era del tipo que se inmiscuía en vidas ajenas pero le pareció muy interesante que su medio hermano fuera rechazado

La chica dudo un momento no sabía si debía contarle o no

.- mmm, espero que kagome no me mate después de esto.- la chica se sentó bien, tomo un sorbo de su café y comenzó a contar

para poder explicarte eso tengo que contarte una historia.- el chico asintió para que esta prosiguiera con su relato.

Ella y yo nos conocemos de toda la vida, nuestros padres fueron así que era común para nosotras estar juntas fue así los primeros cinco años de nuestras vidas ella era para mí como una hermana menor a pesar de que tenemos la misma edad, nuestras madres para esas épocas se embarazaron casi al mismo tiempo, mi madre dio a luz a un pequeño varón y seis meses después la madre de kagome dio a otro varón, cuando nació mi hermano me fue totalmente indiferente ya que todavía no entendía el significado de aquel ser, pero para ella fue totalmente diferente, amo a su hermano desde el momento en que lo vio, dedico la mayoría de su tiempo a ayudar a cuidar a su pequeño hermano ya no salía a jugar y había ocasiones que terminado las clases salía directo a su casa , unos años después su padre murió y ella decidió ser un apoyo incondicional para su familia nunca se le vio llorar por la muerte de él, siempre fue fuerte y decidida, pero algo en su hermano estaba mal, no se daba cuenta de cuanto le quería y poco a poco se fue separando de su familia y una gran brecha se abrió entre ellos dos, ella trataba de brincara aquella brecha pero él se lo impedía haciéndola cada vez más grande, un tarde de verano en la que hacía mucho calor kagome y yo nos detuvimos a comprar un helado y vimos como su hermano corría en dirección a su casa, kagome se inquietó un poco pero no me lo dejo notar, cuando estuvimos frente a su casa le encontramos llorando, ella trato de consolarlo esta al parecer sabía que él estaba teniendo problemas con su novia, trato de hacerle entender que no valía la pena llorar ahora que viviera su vida ya encontraría a alguien que le amara de verdad, él se molestó por sus palabras se separó de ella y la vio de una manera que parecía quererla asesinar con la mirada abrió la boca y le dijo que ella no sabía amar que no se metiera en su vida nunca más y entro muy molesto a su casa, ella no se movió hasta que la llame cuando volteo tenía el rostro rojo y grandes cantidades de lágrimas caían por sus ojos, ella trato de sonreír pero no le fue posible yo sabía que esas palabras la habían lastimado pero no sabía hasta qué grado, corrí a abrazarla y ella lloro más fuerte era un llanto amargo, desconsolado y con tanta energía que termino por desmayarse decidí llevármela a mi casa la suya no sería un buen lugar para descansar además su madre se preocuparía por verla en ese estado, pocos meses después me pido que nos fuéramos a vivir juntas y ya ves aquí estamos, una noche me dijo que me quería como a una hermana que la perdonara si no había sabido demostrármelo, después de aquello se serró al mundo no puede amar, dice que esta vacía que no le queda más amor por dar , yo la entiendo amar a alguien tan profundamente como ella amaba a su hermano y que este te diga que nos sabes amar debe ser muy doloroso y cruel. Porque es como si te dijeran que tú les eres indiferente que nunca ha sentido tu amor que solo eres uno más de su entorno .- la chica dejo de hablar y se encontró con un hombre muy pensativo, este sonrió .- tengo que irme ahora pero vendré mañana a visitarla

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

hola de nuevo este es el primer capitulo de este two shot, espero que les agrade la idea y ya saben que los review es mi fuente de insipracion jeje.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes aquí usados son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi la historia es toda mía, así que espero la disfruten mucho

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 2

El amor de una mujer

Cuando el chico salió del departamento decidió caminar a su casa no se encontraba tan lejos de ella y de cualquier forma iría a visitar a esa chica en la mañana, aquella chica kagome era su nombre almenos así lo recordaba era alguien diferente, amar así a un hermano, el tenía dos y no sentía por ninguno aquel amor que la otra chica decía que kagome tenía por su hermano, él siempre los aprecio pero nunca ha sentido nada parecido a eso, amar a alguien así desde que nace quererlo como una parte de ti él no lo podía entender y suponía que no era el único si alguien supiera los sentimientos que kagome tiene por su hermano no lo entendería y tal vez lo malinterpretaría, el chico paro su caminata ahora que lo pensaba aquella chica no era para nada fea había visto sus facciones en aquella disco pero no la había podido definir bien, de cabello negro de tez canela, sus ojos no los pudo apreciar bien por el llanto pero le parecieron cafés, no muy alta y tampoco muy pesada lo comprobó cuando la cargo, una chica simpática y además de todo parecía inteligente, una media sonrisa se forma en su aristocrático rostro suponía que tendría que ser su amigo y tratarla mucho para conocerla realmente algo que estaba dispuesto a hacer ya que ella era digna de su atención, con estos pensamientos sesshomaru retomo su camino

A la mañana siguiente una joven se levantaba de su cama con un fuerte dolor de cabeza sus cabellos bañaban la cama y parte de su cara; -seguramente soy un desastre en estos momentos pensó-, abrió los ojos un par de veces para poder ajustarse a la luz en su cuarto, tallo sus ojos cual felino y volteo la cabeza en dirección a la puerta un sonoro grito se escuchó en aquel departamento, loa chica se había asustado al ver en el marco de la puerta a un hombre recargado, él sonreía mientras ella asustada se trataba de tapar

quien eres y como entraste a mi casa

Soy el que te trajo aquí anoche y tu amiga me dejo pasar

Sango? Y donde esta ella ahora

Salió dijo que no regresaría temprano que desayunaras algo en el café de enfrente del parque y que ella dejaría pagado

Mmm, y tú que haces aquí? .- pregunto ya un poco más tranquila

Eh venido a ver cómo estas anoche no te veías muy bien en la disco y vine a comprobar como seguías

Un leve color carmín inundo las mejillas de la chica, ahora comprendía aquel chico era el que hace semanas se sentaba junto a ella en aquella barra, y era el mismo que la trajo anoche debía de darle las gracias de algún modo,

Gracias por traerme anoche y por preocuparte espérame en la sala me duchare y saldremos a desayunar esa será mi forma de pagarte el favor, la chica se levantó de la cama dispuesta a ir al cuarto de baño cuando se dio cuenta que ni siquiera se había presentado

Oh que tonta soy disculpa soy kagome higurashi cuál es tu nombre

El chico sonrió, por el hecho de que fuera tan despistada

Sesshomaru taishio

¿Taishio, mmm, creo que conozco a tu hermano inuyasha no?

Si dijo tajante , bien esperare afuera concluyo este al salir del cuarto

la chica sonrió ante la reacción del chico así que no se llevaban bien ellos dos lo supo por la reacción de el al hablar de su hermano en fin se bañaría y después hablaría con aquel hombre, la chica entro a la regadera mientras pensaba en sesshomaru desde que lo vio en aquel lugar supo que era guapo las luces del establecimiento no la habían dejado ver cómo era realmente pero no estaba tan equivocada ahora que lo había podido ver bien se dio cuenta de la personalidad que era aquel tipo, alto de cabellos plateados algo raro pero no le sorprendía ya que inuyasha le había explicado que era algo congénito en su familia al igual que aquel color dorado de sus ojos su piel apiñonada y esa sonrisa tontamente seductora lo hacían todo un adonis, pero en que carajos estaba pensando hacía mucho tiempo que no se fijaba en un hombre no de esa manera, seguramente la había sorprendido el hecho de que pereciera un dios griego si eso debía de ser, no es que él le haya gustado, no era más que le había sorprendido su belleza innata la mujer salió del baño un poco cabrada por sus propios pensamientos pero no les dio mayor importancia se vistió con una playera sin mangas de color azul y un short de mezclilla dos dedos arriba de la rodilla, unos tenis convers y se amarro el cabello en una coleta alta, ahora que lo pensaba se había vestido contrariamente a aquel tipo que iba de traje, que más daba pensó no es que fueran a una cita ni nada por el estilo solo iban a desayunar y eso era todo, un leve color carmín inundo sus mejillas y un pequeño hormigueo recorrió su estómago cuando se hubo controlado la pelinegra salió del cuarto y se encontró con Sesshomaru leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos el lobo estepario.

Un libro interesante no crees?- el hombre pregunto sin quitar la vista de el

Mucho es mi favorito- la chica se acercó a el- mi parte favorito es cuando aparecen las letras de _teatro mágico entrada no para cualquiera,- _el chico se sorprendió sorpresivamente también era su parte favorita, este cerro el libro y volteo la vista hacia la mujer, la forma en la que se había vestido le sorprendió un poco demasiado fresco para su gusto y más por que se encontraban en otoño y no era la estación más calurosa, seguramente se resfriara pensó él.

Bien vamos- la chica asintió y los dos salieron del departamento en dirección a la cafetería que estaba enfrente del parque, este se encontraba a una cuadras de su casa así que el lugar no estaba muy lejos

Los dos iban en silencio por alguna razón no sabían cómo iniciar una plática, maso menos decente, llegaron al café en total silencio se sentaron en una mesa frente a la ventana que daba hacia el parque, pidieron su desayuno ella un par de panqueques con jugo y café y el solamente café, después de que la mesera se hubo ido el chico comenzó su interrogatorio total si ella no tenía ganas de contestar simplemente no contestaría

¿Y dime kagome el chico de ayer era tu hermano?

Mmm por qué quieres saber

Bueno porque se parecen y no se ven muy cercanos

La chica sonrió.- bueno tú también te pareces a inuyasha y por lo que se no son muy cercanos tampoco.-

Tuche.- pensó él una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.- supongo tienes razón

Los minutos pasaron y ninguno de los dos quería retomar la plática el desayuno llego y kagome lo que quería era tomar su desayuno en silencio y sin interrogatorio, la chica volteo hacia el parque y vio a un par de niños jugando se veían muy contentos una pequeña niña ayudaba a parar a un pequeñín que se había caído y se encontraba llorando la escena le recordó a ella y a Sota cuando eran pequeños

Avece me dan ganas de no haber crecido me hubiera gustado ser siempre una pequeña niña al cuidado de mis padres y poder jugar todo el tiempo con mi hermano, el chico frente a ella sonrió de alguna forma lo entendía, el también hubiera deseado nunca enterarse en cómo era que había llegado inuyasha a ser su medio hermano, después de la revelación de que no eran hermanos de sangre nunca fue lo mismo para ellos.

Creo que te entiendo un poco, crecer muchas veces solo trae problemas- la chica se sorprendió el chico no parecía muy hablador de echo inuyasha había hablado que no era una persona muy comunicativa y ahí estaba frente a ella tratando de entablar una conversación medianamente cordial, la chica asintió

- cuando era niña me gustaba mucho pasar las tarde s cuidando a mi hermano pequeño, no estoy segura en qué punto comenzamos a distanciarnos- la chica hablaba sin mirar a sesshomaru a la cara era como si se lo comentara a nadie en particular un brillo nostálgico lleno sus ojos mientras veía a los niños jugar, sesshomaru se quedó callado mientras ella le contaba parte de su niñez de como ella quería a su hermano y de como el de un momento a otro cambio su actitud, de algún modo él se identificó con el pequeño Sota y supuso que inuyasha en ese tiempo sufrió igual que kagome, un día eran los hermanos más unidos y al siguiente uno de ellos era odiado por el otro, claro las circunstancias eran deferentes pero en esencia ella y él se parecían en muchos aspectos, suponía que por eso le atraía su presencia por que no se había dado por vencida tan fácil lucho para unirse de nuevo pero al final no lo consiguió era un alma guerrera, no como inuyasha que dejo que las cosas pasaran quizás si él hubiera intentado tanto como kagome quizás las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

Un suspiro lo hicieron salir de sus cavilaciones hacía rato que la chica se había quedado callada y él no se había dado cuenta, kagome volteo a verlo y sonrió

Sabes nunca le había contado a nadie esto, sango ya sabía lo que pasaba así es que no cuenta, pero ahora que lo eh dicho me siento más tranquila más en paz, gracias sesshomaru por escucharme.- el chico asintió y una traviesa sonrisa se formó en sus labios

Ya que yo te eh ayudado me debes una salida al lugar que yo elija-

La chica lo medito un instante no es que temiera salir con él, pero hacia tanto que no salía con un hombre que se le hacía extraño el hecho, ella asintió sonriendo también

Me parece bien pero tendrá que ser hasta la próxima semana esta semana tendré mucho trabajo y no habrá tiempo de nada mas- el chico se paró de su lugar mientras tomaba la mano de kagome

bien de cualquier forma yo pasare a visitarte uno de estos días, ahora si me permites regresarte a casa, es muy tarde para mí y necesito llegar al trabajo

La chica sujeto la mano de sesshomaru y se levantó de su lugar, se despidió de la dueña del café y salieron juntos en dirección a su casa.

La semana había pasado sin inconvenientes después de que el la dejo en la entrada del edificio donde vivía; él nunca se presentó en la semana como había dicho y ella supuso que no lo volvería a ver, el sábado había llegado y kagome se levantó como todos los días, se metió a bañar se arregló y salió de su cuarto para encontrarse con sango y sesshomaru, esta los saludo hasta que se dio cuenta de quien estaba ahí, sus ojos cafés se abrieron con sorpresa.- que haces tú aquí- señalo sorprendida a el hombre junto a su amiga

el chico sonrió con arrogancia- vine por ti, vamos a salir como quedamos hace una semana-

la chica lo miro unos instantes.- pensé que no te volvería a ver- dijo sin muchos ánimos tomando su abrigo del perchero que estaba cerca de la puerta de su recamara – bien vamos a donde sea que vamos a ir- dijo al fin abriendo la puerta, el chico se despidió de sango y salió del departamento junto a kagome, la chica parecía molesta y él lo noto, debes en cuando la miraba de reojo y ella llevaba los cachetes inflados seguramente ni siquiera se había dedo cuenta de ese detalle- y bien a donde vamos – pregunto ella con una voz acida

el chico sonrió si sus especulaciones eran correctas ella estaba enojada- mmm primero a desayunar y después iremos a el zoológico hace mucho tiempo que no voy- la chica asintió sin decir nada mas

kagome estaba molesta y no estaba segura de porque, sabía que era porque él no había ido a visitarla pero eso nunca había importado antes cuando alguien le decía y ese alguien era un hombre que se comprometía a ir a visitarla y no lo cumplía nunca le había importado porque ahora sí que era diferente, llegaron a una cafetería muy cerca del centro de la ciudad era un lugar pequeño pero agradable el aroma de café recién tostado inundaba sus fosas nasales las mesas era de madera al igual que las sillas, unos grandes ventanales daban hacia la calle y el sol se filtraba por estas, la chica se sintió a gusto con lo que miraba y entro un poco más relajada, se sentaron cerca de la ventana en donde podía sentir filtrarse la brisa matinal, una joven se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa ofreciendo las cartas, era un lugar tan cálido que de pronto todo el coraje se había ido y una bella sonrisa se había formado en sus labios

Agradable verdad, lo conocí no hace mucho pero es un lugar que deja una sensación cálida, y además tienen buena comida

La chica sonrió un poco más ante el comentario, ella se imaginó que sería de esos hombres que no se rebajarían a entrar a un restaurant menor a cinco estrellas, inuyasha parecía no conocer en nada a su hermano todo lo que alguna vez él le comento sobre sesshomaru parecía estar herrado, tampoco es que lo conociera realmente pero en los días que lo había tratado demostraba ser alguien diferente, el sesshomaru que le había pintado inuyasha era un ser déspota frio calculador el cual no tenía sentimientos y no le importaba pasar sobre quien fuera, pero el sesshomaru que tenía enfrente era diferente, sonreía, platicaba, demostraba ser un humano como cualquiera y además de todo era cálido sentía confort al estar cerca de él,

La cálida mano de el sobre la suya la hizo salir de sus pensamientos

En qué piensas- dijo mirándola como tratando de desnudar su mente y descubrir que es en lo que pensaba, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave color rosa – lo siento, es solo que me ha encantado el lugar y pensaba en lo reconfortante que es- el chico iba a decir algo cuando la mesera llego a tomar su orden kagome se sentía sumamente nerviosa porque aquel hombre la ponía así y lo más importante porque el toque de él la hacía sentir arder, después de desayunar se dirigieron al zoológico la chica parecía una pequeña niña, hacia tanto que no se divertía con un hombre que parecía todo nuevo para ella cuantos años se había negado a salir a alguna cita y ahora se encontraba de lo más divertida, aquello que sentía era tan intenso que las palabras no bastaban para describir lo que ella sentía; Volvió a salir de sus cavilaciones cuando sintió como era jalada un poco de su mano, - en que piensas no te gusta dónde estamos?- sesshomaru la miraba inquisitivo, la chica negó con la cabeza – no lo siento por estar tan distante lo que pasa es que tiene demasiado tiempo que no salía con un hombre a una cita- el chico levanto el entrecejo y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios- me alegro que sea con migo con quien sales después de tanto tiempo- la chica se sonrojo y sonrió – a mí también me alegra- el paseo por el zoológico después de eso fue más relajante los nervios de kagome habían desaparecido y solo quedaba la sensación de tranquilidad que sesshomaru le transmitía, la tarde cayo y con ella ellos regresaron a la casa de la chica, estaban cerca del departamento cuando lo vieron enfrente de la puerta de entrada , sota se encontraba sentado en las escaleras, perecía pensativo y frustrado, cuando kagome bajo del carro, Sota camino hacia ella, - kagome tenemos que hablar y no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que aceptes- la chica se tensó ante las palabras de su hermano tal parecía que esta vez no podría escapar de esa platica que había estado evitando hace tanto, sesshomaru se quedó esperándola mientras ella se iba al parque con su hermano, kagome le había pedido que se quedara hasta que ella regresara así que entro de nuevo a su auto y se quedó ahí esperando; mientras tanto Sota se sentó en una banca junto a kagome, estuvieron en un silencio que incomodaba a kagome varios minutos hasta que Sota decidió hablar – kagome quiero que me escuches, no digas nada hasta que acabe lo que te tengo que decir, después yo escuchare todo lo que tengas que decir, de acuerdo?- la chica solo asintió dejando que su hermano continuara- sabes desde aquel día que te dije aquello eh tratado de decirte esto, pero no lo hice por orgullo, era una época difícil para mí sabes, mis hormonas no me dejaban ver las cosas con claridad, solo pensaba en que quería estar con mi novia sin que nadie me molestara, puedes creer que pensé en irme a vivir con ella muchas veces, solo tenía ojos para ella y cuando te dije aquello fue por coraje, coraje a mi padre por no estar cuando lo necesitaba, coraje a ella por engañarme, y coraje a ti por saber que tenías razón en lo que decías, pero no podía aceptarlo mi orgullo era más grande que el amor que te tenia y dije esas palabras, pero después de pronunciarlas me arrepentí trate de disculparme pero no pude, te espere aquella noche y la siguiente y la siguiente pero tú ya no regresaste a casa, trate de enmendar mi error pero tú no me has dejado, kagome sé que te lastime sé que por mi culpa tú no has podido estar bien con los hombres, por eso te pido que me perdones,- las lágrimas comenzaron a correr de los ojos del muchacho, -yo sé que tú siempre estuviste ahí para mí y yo no supe valorarlo sé que tu si sabes amar me lo demostraste todos los días de mi vida, así que por favor kagome perdóname, perdóname por ser un patán un estúpido que no supo valorar el amor de su hermana- la chica abrazo a su hermano después de tanto años pudo abrazarlo, las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de aquellos dos chicos

- ohh Sota yo te perdone desde el momento en que dijiste aquello, - el chico se separó un poco de su hermana- entonces por qué me evitabas por que no querías hablar con migo- la chica lloro un poco más fuerte- porque pensé que tu querías decirme algo como que realmente pensabas eso y que no querías a una persona como yo como familiar- el chico ahora abrazo a su hermana, estuvieron así un rato calmándose mutuamente, cuando estuvieron calmados los chicos se levantaron y caminaron hacia el apartamento- sabes – hablo el chico- yo creo que aquel hombre con el que llegaste es un gran partido- la chica se sonrojo – tú crees?- el chico asintió- si creo que no deberías de dejarlo ir- la chica rio y su hermano también después de todo había pasado más de 10 años desde la última vez que rieron juntos, cuando estuvieron frente a el auto de sesshomaru este bajo de él, - bueno me voy, kagome vendré pronto a visitarte- el chico abrazo a su hermana en forma de despedida, se despidió de sesshomaru también y emprendió su caminar hacia su hogar, kagome comenzó a llorar en silencio, Sesshomaru lo noto y se acercó a ella paso una mano detrás de sus hombros en forma de apoyo , pero lo siguiente no lo espero la chica lo había abrazado y su llanto se había intensificado, el chico también la abrazo y dejo que llorara mientras frotaba con una mano la espalda de ella y con la otra acariciaba su cabello, unos minutos después la chica se calmó pero no se soltó de él, - quieres ir a dar otro paseo en carro – la chica solo asintió en forma de respuesta, los chicos se soltaron y caminaron hacia las puertas de entrada del automóvil ya adentro de este sesshomaru volteo a ver a la joven y por segunda vez la chica lo sorprendió pues ella había capturado sus labios con los suyos, el beso apenas era un leve rose, él se dio cuenta de que ella no tenía experiencia y que quizá ese fuera su primer beso, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios antes de que el tomara el control de aquella situación, el chico profundizo el beso mediante algunas leves mordidas en los pequeños labios de la chica cuando ella soltó un pequeño gemido el vio la oportunidad de invadir su boca con su lengua, el beso se hizo lo suficiente largo para que les faltara el aire y tuvieran que separarse, la chica se encontraba muy sonrojada y su labio temblaba perecía querer decir algo pero sesshomaru se lo impidió tomando de nuevo sus labios, después de una larga sesión de besos sesshomaru hablo- después de esto kagome, espero estés consiente de que eres mía y no voy a compartirte quiero que toda tu atención sea para mí, que todo tu amor me pertenezca, entiendes- la chica se sonrojo y sonrió- Sessh, todo mi amor de mujer lo tendrás todos mis suspiros y mis pensamientos serán para ti pero tendrás que compartirme con mi hermano mi madre y sango ellos son mi familia y el amor que les tengo también es solo para ellos- sesshomaru soltó una carcajada- me esperaba esa respuesta, pero acepto que ellos tengan tu amor familiar, yo estaré más que satisfecho si tengo tu amor de mujer.- la chica lo abrazo y el aroma del chico inundo sus fosas nasales, por fin podría ser feliz completamente había recuperado a su hermano y en el proceso había encontrado el amor,- por supuesto que si tendrás todo mi amor de mujer- sesshomaru la beso una vez más sellando con esa acción una promesa que ninguno de los dos rompería, una promesa de amor y fidelidad para toda la vida.

Fin …..

Bueno así acaba este two shot después de mucho tiempo por fin mis amadas musas regresaron regalándome inspiración para poder terminarlo espero que el final les gustara a mí en lo personal me dejo muy satisfecha, un agradecimiento especial a AZUL D CULLEN, TASU URARANICH, PAMELIITHA UCHIHA LAINEZ Y SASUNAKA DOKI por dejar sus comentarios, y a los lectores que pasan por aquí y me regalan 5 minutos de su tiempo para leer, también se los agradezco


End file.
